Journawiki:Community Portal
Welcome! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} comment or question. How to draw more interest? How can Journawiki be more useful and engender more participation? Now that the site has some returning readership and recently more publicity, how can it become more of a community and offer more distinctive material? One idea I've had for a while, with Journawiki or in general, is various research. For example, the ranking of the top 100 U.S. newspapers by paper circulation does not match the ranking of the top 100 U.S. newspaper Web sites. Something apart from the journalism in the paper version makes some sites draw an audience that is not proportional to the audience they draw for the paper version. But I haven't had the energy to take on such a project by myself. Anyone else interested or have other suggestions? Thanks. - Maurreen 18:50, 19 February 2007 (UTC) P.S. In case you haven't used Mediawiki before, it's easy to use and contribute. Just hit the "Edit" button at the top. Please let me know if I can help. Maurreen 18:52, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :How to make this wiki more usefull? IMHO, it is the same as with wikipedia - the more comprehensive it is, the more usefull. So I would just welcome more information about the journalism in general (like reporting, interviewing, copyediting, etc..) Just the sum of "all" knowledge about journalism. Greyox 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Greyox, thanks for your comments. I've been thinking that it might be wise for me to develop a niche here. ::That is, it seems like it will take quite a while for Journawiki to become comprehensive. In the meantime, it could draw more people by offering something people are less likely to find elsewhere. ::Some possibilities are research, working on standards and evaluation (like Grade the News, a directory, subfields such as digital journalism, profiles of news organizations, history and future. ::Is there any particular area you are most interested in or have the most background in? Maurreen 08:35, 21 February 2007 (UTC) How about having some articles about getting into journalism? The basics of journalistic reporting, how to structure articles, how to make your prose interesting, attacking the right angle on a story, how to get your first job etc. You could even have a page where people submit dummy stories for critique and feedback from experienced readers of the wiki. This might be distinctive, and would take advantage of the interactive nature of the wiki... Bobo12345 01:43, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Bobo, thanks, that's a good idea. I'll work on it. Maurreen 16:18, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I created Starting out. More to come, but probably not for a few days. Maurreen 06:56, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia imports? I copied many pages from Wikipedia some time ago. But now I'm debating about either adding more of them or deleting them (no one else has made any changes). The more pages are here, hopefully, the better a resource it will be. But if many are from Wikipedia, people might think that they might as well go there instead of here. Any thoughts? Thanks. Maurreen 06:45, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Building a community? When I started Journawiki, I had hoped it would eventually become both a information resource and community. Neither of those aspects has developed as much as I hoped, but the community aspect is more lacking. Possibly this would work more, or be well complemented by, a social network or similar site. I've recently been checking out Ning and a few somewhat similar sites. These have customizing and building ability, but might be easier for people to learn and use, and seem to some degree more social. From the site: "Ning is the only online service where you can create, customize, and share your own Social Network for free in seconds." Features include: * Forum * Members can customize their own pages. * A profile question section where you write the questions. * Create blog posts with photos, files, and moods. * Manage blog posts and moderate comments. * Choose the option to publish in the future. * A member "chatterwall" for others to leave chatters. * Option to add widgets to profile page. * Member photos and videos. Comments, anyone? Maurreen 16:40, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Wikia is developing new social tools which might help. For example, in the new skin, there are links to social bookmarking sites, features to invite your friends, share pages via email, and rate pages. We're also experimenting with blogs and forums as a way of bringing in new people. On ArmchairGM, we're developing friending and gifting tools. We'll be doing a lot of testing to see what aspects of social sites are useful within a wiki community and eventually rolling out these features as options across all wikis. Angela talk 17:49, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Newsknife rates 30,000 journalists www.newsknife.com is now rating journalists based on their appearances at Google News. Regards Neil Pharazyn Newsknife spokesperson newsknife@newsknife.com prof reading what is prof reading